poemes
by alinemcb54
Summary: poèmes de l'univers de HP...
1. ca n'est jamais arrivé

Ca n'est jamais arrivé  
  
Ca n'est jamais arrivé  
Tes yeux dans les miens  
Et des milliers d'étoiles autour  
Tout le grand Amour  
  
Ca n'est jamais arrivé  
Tes 'je t'aime' dans mon oreille  
Tes 'pour la vie' sur tes lèvres  
Des mots d'amour remplis de fièvre  
  
Ca n'est jamais arrivé  
Tes bras dans les miens  
Tes baisers dans mon cou  
Tout l'amour fou  
  
Ca n'est jamais arrivé  
Mon corps dans tes draps  
Nos cœurs à l'unisson  
Que tu me serre dans tes bras  
  
Ca n'est jamais arrivé  
Une alliance autour de mon doigt  
Tes vœux remplis de tendresse  
Un mariage parfait pour toi et moi  
  
Ca n'est jamais arrivé  
Que tu me regarde un instant  
Sans voir en moi, qu'une bonne amie  
Que tu oublie qui je suis  
  
Ca n'est jamais arrivé  
Que tu ressentes toutes mes douleurs  
Toutes d'amour, plus d'amitié, tout plein d'émotion  
Une trop forte passion  
  
Ca n'est jamais arrivé  
Que je ne pleure plus pour toi  
Que je ne veuille plus être avec toi  
Que mon cœur arrête de saigner  
  
C'est arrivé  
Que je saute du toit  
Pour qu'une fois tu me voit  
Une dernière fois, avant ma fin.  
  
Ma dernière et première lettre au seul homme qui a su faire battre mon  
cœur, même s'il ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aime. A toi, Ron Weslay  
Ton amie, Hermione. 


	2. tout est fini

Tout est fini 

Mon cœur saigne, mon cœur pleure

Il a chaud, il a froid

Tous mes sens sont en émoi

J'ai mal, j'ai peur, je pleure

Je suis seule

Je ne connais pas encore cet amour qui dit tout terrasser

Je connais juste l'abandon, la solitude, la haine

J'ai beau penser je n'ai connu que la peine

Alors lorsque qu'on vous dit qu'on vous aime

C'est tout votre avenir qui s'éclaire

Vous hésitez, vous y croyez

Et tout votre être fond, ne se consume

Que pour la personne aimée, aimante

Mais voilà qu'il se lasse

Mais voilà qu'il me blesse

Ainsi est faite la vie

Je suis plus seule encore

Que je ne l'étais avant

Plus que des souvenirs, du papier mâch

Des négatifs jamais développés

Plus de place autour de moi

Je me renferme, je me serre

Plus de larmes aux yeux

Je deviens froide, distante

L'amour est venu, a vu, m'a vaincu

Je n'ai plus de cœur

Je lui ai offert, il la décapit

Autrefois trois mots m'avaient raviv

Ces trois mots là m'ont tués

Tout est fini

Tu m'as jeté, tu es parti

Je suis plus seule qu'avant

J'ai du mal à respirer

Tu m'as ôté la vie

Je suffoque, je tremble

Mon air n'est plus là.

Tout est fini, pour moi aussi.


	3. je suis partie loin de toi

Je suis partie loin de toi 

Avec mon cœur pour son bagage

Je m'en vais pour un long voyage

Loin d'où tout à commenc

Loin d'où tout c'est terminé.

Je pars loin de toi, pour t'oublier

Oublier tous tes éclats de rire

Oublier tous ces beaux souvenirs

Je pars loin de toi, pour m'oublier.

Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui m'a poussé à m'enfuir

Je suis partie pour arrêter de ne penser qu'à ton sourire

Celui ci même qui m'avait tant fait rire

On n'était pas destiné pour se rencontrer

On n'était pas destiné à s'aimer

Mais tout est arrivé sans prévenir.

Des gestes, des mots, ton sourire

Ma bouche, ta bouche, et des rires

Ton corps, mon corps, je t'adore

Si je reste encore c'est la mort.

Tu me connais, on est resté si longtemps ensemble

Dans le même monde, et on se ressemble

Comme deux gouttes dans une rivière

Qui se querellent mais sans grande guerre.

Mais dis-moi pourquoi

Tout c'est passé comme ça

Tu es parti, j'ai eu peur

Peur que tu ne reviennes pas

Peur de te perdre

Mais tu es revenu, bien sûr

Mais je n'étais plus l

J'étais partie ailleurs

Je suis partie loin de toi

Loin de cette douleur insatiable

Douleur de t'aimer, de n'être plus moi

Alors je me suis coupée les veines

RAR : je sui désolé de n'avoir pas pu vous répondre avant, et je crois hélas qu'il y a une erreur dans la mise en page des poèmes...

Diane23 : merci beaucoup, c bon j'accepte les rewieu anonymes (normalement), je n'avais pas vu que ça ne marchait pas merci de m'avoir prévenu !

Monytoon : merci beaucoup, je ne sui pas aussi fan de ce couple, mais il m'inspire... je sui désolé, mais je m'appelle Marie, mais j'adore le prénom aline c pour ça !


	4. je n'en peux plus

Je n'en peux plus 

Je ne voie plus rien

Je ne sens plus rien

Juste toi près de moi

Juste moi près de toi

De la douceur de ton corps

De la beauté de tes yeux

De la chaleur de ton sourire

Je t'aime, oh mon Dieu

Cette fois tout le monde a tort

Il n'y a que du pire

Je me raccroche à toi

Je ne vis plus que pour toi

J'ai tout abandonn

Je n'ai fait que t'aimer

T'aimer plus fort

Toujours plus fort

Encore plus fort

A jamais trop fort

Je n'en peux plus

Je suis lasse

Une seule vision : tes yeux

Une seule senteur : ton parfum

Une seule écoute : tes mots

Un seul goût : tes lèvres

Un seul mot : toi

Je suis enfermée, prisonnière de mon amour

Encerclée de ma passion.

Je veux mourir dans ton étreinte

Je veux être loin de tes bras

Je ne pense qu'a ton regard

Je ne veux plus te voir

Je n'en peux plus

Une minute sans toi est l'agonie

Une minute avec toi, je suis à jamais meurtrie.

Toujours sur moi, les coups s'abattent

Toujours sur moi, les cris et les menaces

Apres vient les excuses, je te pardonne

Apres vient les doux baisers, je succombe

Je n'en peux plus

De toujours t'aimer

Malgré tout, malgré toi

Je n'en peux plus

De ne vivre que par toi, sans moi

Aujourd'hui je ne survivrai pas

Tu le sais, c'est toi qui m'as tu

RAR : morgane, merci beaucoup !!! je t'ai mis dans mes contact msn, comme ça on se parlera en direct !!


	5. je veux que tu sache

Je veux que tu sache 

Même si je sais

Que les raisons que je te donne

Ne ferons pas un jour que tu me pardonne

Je veux que tu sache

Mon amour pour toi est éternel

Il survivra bien au-delà du ciel

Mon amour pour toi possède des ailes

Je vole avec lui, les étoiles dans le firmament

Celles qui ont si bien fait nos tendres moments

Je me suis enfuie, non pas par lâchet

Mais je ne voulais pas t'emprisonner

Je suis malade, complètement malade

Malade d'amour, malade de cœur

A jamais j'ai en moi cette peur

Pardonne-moi du mal que je t'ai fait

Mais personne ne peut me sauver

J'ai déjà tout essayer, je suis condamn

Avant mon dernier vol, je veux que tu sache

Je suis dans l'air autour de toi

Et je brille dans tes yeux

Tu ne quitteras jamais mon cœur

Tu resteras toujours en moi

Tu as rempli ma vie de bonheur

Je te guiderais de la de mes cieux.

RaR : merci à toutes les gentils rewieu que vous me laissez, Allis13 , mgane Malefoy, langue skyzofrene, ça me touche beaucoup, et voilà, je continue !!


	6. trahie

Trahi  
J'ai mal aux yeux, j'ai mal au cœur  
Je suis seule et je pleure  
  
J'avais pris l'habitude peu à peu  
de te savoir près de moi, devant le feu  
au contact de ta peau, la douceur de tes caresses  
je prenais le pas sur notre folle ivresse  
te disais des mots fous et passionnés  
te relevais les choses que j'avais caché  
  
mais désormais tout est dévoilé  
je t'avais ouvert la cage de mes secrets  
tu l'as saccager à coups de pieds  
m'a humilier, m'a blessé  
  
je te faisais confiance  
te laissai mes confidences  
te disais mes problèmes  
je me croyais aimé  
  
tu ne faisais que t'amuser  
rigoler devant ma naïveté  
me laisser m'attacher  
pour pouvoir encore mieux me lyncher  
  
j'ai mal aux yeux, j'ai mal au cœur  
je suis seule et je pleure  
  
RaR :  
KaTh-BlAcK : je continue a ecrire et j'espere que tu vas continuer a  
lire !!;)  
dreyd : merci je vai essyer aussi plus tard et ba  
j'utilise déjà cette forme la (  
Allis13 : merci, c'est moi qui t'ai donné envie den publier ? wha !! merci  
je suis tres flatée !!  
moonytoon : merci bocou !!! et je joue sur la qualité non la quantité )  
a ts les lecteurs silencieux merci davoir lu aussi. 


	7. il est temps

Il est temps 

Ce n'est pas un sort qui nous a sépar

Ce n'est que la vie qui a agit

Que notre amour qui s'est envol

Mais cette fois je n'en peut plus

De tous ces pics dans mon cœur

De tout notre bonheur, malheur

Qui ne sera jamais plus

On pourrait, pourquoi pas ?

Recommencé, réessayer

Mais on le sais tout les deux

On le sait et c'est ça qui nous fait mal

Jamais ce ne sera pareil

On a perdu nos ailes.

Tu n'est pas, tu n'as jamais été l

De l'amour on en avait

Mais plus de temps pour le partager

Alors, alors on s'est regardé une dernière fois

Pour se remémorer toutes nos premières fois

Et alors on s'est quitt

Tant de fois on est revenu sur nos pas

Tant de fois, mais ce ne fut jamais comme la première fois

Comme cette étincelle dans tes yeux quand tu me regardais

Comme tout le monde qui s'évanouissait quand tu m'embrassait

Mais les étoiles se sont éteintes et le monde est apparu.

Dieu que ça fait mal, de voir la réalité en face

De voir que le temps a fait son œuvre.

Le temps est venu non pas d'oublier ni d'effacer

Jamais, jamais cela je ne le pourrais

Mais il est temps de se le dire, de se l'avouer

Pour qu'enfin nos douleurs passent

Alors on se l'ai dit : « c'est terminé, je ne t'aime plus »

Oui je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps a publier, mais bon bac, et apres ct les vac et je sortais moccupait, mais le spoemes que je vous publie sont depuis longtemps ecris, j'en ai encore trois en reserve je crois, je n'en ecris plus beaucoup ces temps ci et d'un coté c'est une bonne chose cela veut dire que je n'ai plus de 'tels' pensées c'est vrai vous aurez remarquez que mes poemes ne finissent pas de trop par « ils vecurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! »

Ah aussi venez faire un tour sur mon profil si vous avez le temps je l'ai mis a jour !!

RaR :

Roxy1991 : tous mes poemes ? sans dec ? merci bocou !! alors en voilà un autre.

virg05 : c'est ce qe je faisais oui, pour calmer mes cris de l'interieur et ne pas les garder trop longtemps enfouis. Pour « exorciser ». merci !!

Allis13 : merci beaucoup !!

Jo : merci beaucoup pour tes quatres rewieus, et merci d'être venu voir lire voilà la suite, bises, Aline.

KaTh-BlAcK : merci de tout cœur, j'espere que tu aimera la suite .

Merci beaucoup aussi aux lecteurs anonymes…


	8. faux semblants

Faux-semblants 

Ma bouche sourit mais mes yeux pleurent

Je laisse voyager les larmes sur mon visage

Je n'arrête pas mes pleurs sur leurs sillages

J'aide mon cœur a battre, a avoir des rires

Mon semblant de bonheur imagine que je suis heureuse

Que je n'ai aucune peine, aucune envie de mourir

Mes fossettes sont remontés et mon sourire s'agrandit

Mais augmente avec cela le poids de ma douleur

Les blessures de ma vie saignent plus fort dans mon corps

Et quand viendra le temps ou mon sourire s'éteindra

Ou l'on n'entendra plus mes rires

Alors les gouttes salées de mes yeux ,

Amer résultat de ma vie le pire,

Couleront à flots et ne s'arrêteront pas.

J'ai besoin de vous pour garder le sourire, espérer encore et toujours…

Je vous aime tous

Marie

RAR : MERCI a vous, presents ou absents.

_Moonytoon_ : ou la fille qui fait rougir la 'pseudo' Aline : merciiiiiii et tu n'es pas obligé de rewieuvé à chaque fois (mais bon ça me gêne pas quand même… ;) ) ce poème est aussi triste, il me représente souvent…mais bon il y a la dernière phrase, qui hausse un peu le tout, c'est moins 'triste' mais voulait dire merci à tous qui juste grâce à leur mots, leurs présence, leur amitié, amour, me permettent de remonter quand je descend… voilà.. Bisous

_Virg05 _: encore un qui 'exoricise' un peu tout ça…pour tes poèmes, je suis toujours partante pour lire des poèmes… mais ce serait mieux que ce soit qui les publie, vu que c'est toi qui les a écrits…sais pas…mail moi, on discutera de tt ça ;) bisous

_Roxy1991_ : et voici un poème de plus à lire, j'espère que tu vas mieux. Bisous


	9. je n'arrive plus

**Je n'arrive plus**

Il me manque un bout de moi

C'est toi qui l'as pris quand tu es parti

Maintenant je ne dors plus, je me sens seule

Toujours, à jamais en deuil

Je n'en peux plus, je suis perdue

>

Et tu n'es pas là, je n'ai plus de vie

Je ferme les yeux et je te voie

Alors tes bras me serrent, tu me dis que tu m'aime

Tu m'embrasse, j'ouvre les yeux et je me réveille

>

Sourire aux lèvres, je pense à toi

Les larmes aux yeux, je ne t'oublie pas

>

Et je me morfonds toute seule, pleure mon cœur

Je sens que je ne toucherai jamais le fond

Car chaque jour passe et pire devient ma douleur

>

Je sais faire plein de chose

Mais pas vivre sans toi

J'avais appris, je ne comprends plus

>

J'essaie, je me lève et je tombe

Je recommence et la chute est de plus en plus dur

C'est comme si à chaque fois, je fonçais dans un mur

J'ai beau forcer, n'apparaisse aucune faille

Aucun espoir, je pense à toi, je défaille

>

Je cherche, je ne trouve plus, je suis perdue

Ou est la lueur au bout du tunnel ?

Tu es parti, tu as disparu

Peut-être de la terre, mais jamais de mon cœur

>

Ron est parti un soir et n'est jamais rentré, on le dit mort, Hermione ne se console pas

>

RaR :

Rangerboy : merci, j'espère que tu aimera celui ci aussi

Virg05 : merci je continue de publier, même si je mets trente-six milles ans ! pour ton mail, faudrait que je pense à te répondre lol !


	10. Laissez moi à mon malheur

**Laissez-moi à mon malheur**

Laissez-moi à mon malheur

Laissez-moi à mes pleures

A mes larmes, a mes cris

A ma haine ma colère

J'ai le droit d'être triste

J'en ai assez d'être heureuse

Au revoir l 'espoir et le sourire

J'ai tout abandonné

J'en ai assez de devoir rire

Oui le monde est beau

Oui, il y a toujours pire

Tu dois être heureuse

De tout ça

Tu ne dois faire que ça

Tu ne peux faire que ça

Alors que faire quand le désespoir revient

Qu'on ne peu plus lutter

Que les larmes coulent

Sans quelqu'un pour les essuyer

Laissez-moi à mon malheur

Marre d'être toujours seule

Sans toi, sans personne

De n'avoir pas de bras dans lesquels pleurer

De devoir toujours attendre d'être seule pour chialer

De devoir garder la face, le sourire

Parce que les autres ne doivent pas savoir

Et parce que personne ne sais

Que je ne suis pas si heureuse que ça

Que je sens la culpabilité en moi

A chaque foi que je me sens triste

Que je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste

Qu'il faut être heureuse

J'ai donné trop d'espoir

Je ne sais plus voler

Je suis à terre

Toute seule

Je pleure, je souris

Laissez-moi à mon malheur

Je veux être malheureuse

J'ai le droit d'être malheureuse

C'est humain d'être malheureus

**

* * *

**

****

**RAR :**

**Hermione Malefoy** : merci beaucoup, mon énorme talent ? Oula je vais rougir, voici un autre poème, j'en mets un autre avec mais je l'aime beaucoup moins et comme ça m'aurait gêné de le mettre tous seul, je le mets à la suite de celui ci. Merci encore

**Virg05** : toujours la dans mes rewiueveurs et ça me fait très très plaisirs, un 'fidèle', je ne me souviens plus moi aussi du contenu dans la lettre et j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié de te répondre. Désolé si c'est le cas. Merci encore pour tous ca.


	11. Mon ami

**Mon ami**

En perdant mon meilleur ami

J'ai perdu une partie de ma vie

Bien longtemps je t'ai envié

Mais rassure-toi, jamais je ne t'ai détesté

Toujours compréhensif et généreux

Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour nous

Pour que longtemps nous soyons heureux

Alors nous le sommes, pour toi, pour nous

Toujours soutenu, encouragé

Jamais nous ne manquions de ton amitié

Tu as toujours voulu nous protéger

Nous empêché de tomber à Ses pieds

Tu l'avais déjà décidé

Cela se voyait dans tes yeux

Après de nombreux coups tu l'as tué

Tu es aussi monté dans les cieux

Comment pourrons-nous un jour te remercier

De nous avoir offert une nouvelle vie

Pleines d'amour de compréhension, et de vie !

Nous n'aurons plus de fou-rire ensemble

Plus de parties de quiddtich ensemble

Désormais je suis seul pour nos jeux

Mais pour toi, je les fait de mon mieux

Tu n'aurais pas voulu nous voir pleurer

Tu n'aurais pas voulu nous voir t'oublier

Tu voudrais seulement nous voir vivre

Et profiter de la vie, nous avons passé le pire

Ne pas oublier, juste se souvenir

De nos joies, nos rires, nos sourires

De nos grand moments de délire

Pour toujours dans nos cœurs, ta place est gardée

A jamais tu resteras, pour nous, le plus fidèle et meilleur ami qui soit

Ton plus grand ami, Ron et la fleur de son cœur, Hermione


End file.
